


The Thoughts and Ramblings of a Gryffindor

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolhao, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Join Choi Seungcheol, the headboy, as he rambles his thoughts about Xu Minghao, the chinese Slytherin who gives him a hard time. (AN: Somebody on asianfanfics suggested I post it here. This is my first work on AO3)





	1. Hate is a Strong Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the list of the houses the members are in :)  
> Gryffindor:
> 
> -Seungcheol  
> -Jisoo  
> -Soonyoung  
> -Mingyu
> 
> Slytherin:
> 
> -Minghao  
> -Jihoon  
> -Jeonghan  
> -Seungkwan
> 
> Ravenclaw:
> 
> -Jun  
> -Wonwoo
> 
> Hufflepuff:
> 
> -Seokmin  
> -Vernon  
> -Chan

Irritating. 

 

The word wrapped around Seungcheol's tongue. He was leaning on to the wooden table in Potions class, dreading every second of it. He wasn't good with the subject itself but also he didn't like the company that came along with it. Being a proud Gryffindor, he would always flaunt his house's colors and he would also talk about his achievemnts as a Quidditch player. And being a red and gold blooded as he is, he also hated having classes with Slytherins.

 

Slytherins were elite, smart, condescending and most of all, bullies. Seungcheol never liked the opposing house's values and most of all, he never liked the people in it. Sure, he can get along with Jihoon, but there is one person in particular that he practically hated. He looked over to his right, across the aisle that parted the two houses like the red sea and he could see the very person he was dreading.

 

Xu Minghao.

 

He looked at the chinese boy carefully. Minghao had messy brown hair that looked wet most of the time, piercing eyes that judges, a stoic face that is uninterested with everyone and an attitude that he's better than everyone else. Seungcheol doesn't know him personally, and he's not planning on ever doing so but they sometimes cross each other's paths especially when their circle of friends hang out from time to time. The Gryffindor clicked his tongue, what a way to ruin his mood. There was just something about Xu Minghao that made his blood boil and his eyes woll back back to Fluffy's cage.

 

At first, Seungcheol thought Minghao was just shy, especially when he came all the way from China and the language barrier may seem to be in the way, but it turns out, Minghao was very fluent in their language and opted to ignore everyone who he doesn't see as a friend. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, he hated how Minghao would also take education lightly. Seungcheol would always see Minghao distracted in class or sleeping in between Herbology and Defense of the Dark Arts, but somehow he would always ace his exams and that ticked him off. 

 

Once again, he observed the Slytherin across the room, but this time he propped his elbow on the wooden table as he rested his chin on his hand. He watched Minghao, doodle on a piece of a per with his quill. He hated how nonchalant that Slytherin is and how he treats everything like a game. He knotted his brows together, unsure of what Minghao was doing. Minghao immediately took the paper he was doodling on and crumpled it.

 

Minghao snickered as he threw the crumpled piece of paper on the other side of the room, hitting Seungcheol's face with it. Outraged, Seungcheol glared at the mischievous Slytherin and immediately got the paper. He smoothened it and immediately looked over to find something written on it. Seungcheol read it discreetly as the note said, "If you stare any longer you will drool on your Potions book.... Well, it's not like you're going to need it." 

 

As soon as Seungcheol finished reading the note, he mushed it between his palms and shoved it down his robe's pocket. He was about to shoot a glare at the slytherin when their eyes finally meet and Seungcheol sat there frozen. His big eyes laid upon a mischievous looking smile from the Slytherin, something he had never seen before. The Gryffindor could feel his whole body go cold as he sat there without retaliating to Minghao's mocking yet charming gaze. 

 

_Maybe hate is a strong word._

 

* * *

**_AN: Tell me if you guys want another stand alone story/chapter :) upvotes and reviews are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading btw !_ **


	2. The Room and The Mirror

Just by the seventh floor by the left corridor, Seungcheol entered the door that appeared out of the solid brick wall. He looked left and right before hurrying himself to enter the room. He found the room by chance when he wanted to cry. It's been so hard for him especially when he barely goes home during holidays. The beating of his heart slowed down as he made himself at home in the hidden room. It was quiet as before, with things scattered across the room.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair hoping it could calm him down, he released deep breaths from his plump lips and even straightening his robe in front of the mirror. His head felt like lead, he needed to calm his nerves. It's not like he just noticed that he's attracted to a certain Slytherin. It was impossible and highly stupid of him to even think of such things. Seungcheol nervously laughed, pacing back and forth unsure of what he was doing. The headboy looked lost, somehow noticing his own crush for Minghao might have been too much for him.

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat hoping that talking to himself can help him get his sense back. After all, why would he like him? Minghao was devious and coniving as well as untrustworthy. He was every bit of a Slytherin as much as Seungcheol was a Gryffindor. Well... That's what he thinks. Once again, he cleared his throat and made shapes out of his lips before he talked some sense to himself.

 

"Calm down. It was just a moment." Seungcheol waved a finger, "It's not like you like him?" The Gryffindor hiccuped at the L word and continued, "Okay, maybe he's kinda attractive but that doesn't mean you like him! HE IS BAD NEWS, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" 

 

At that moment, Seungcheol's already pale face turned white, his already widened eyes stared at the mirror in shock. He felt his mouth drying but he managed to gulp down any chance of sanity he held on to. He found the figure of Xu Minghao in the mirror. 

 

"Y-Yah." Seungcheol stammered at the mirror. He knew exactly what the mirror can do but he didn't know that it snuck a hard one on him. 

 

"H-Hey! You can stop now!" Seungcheol tried to sound brave, but in all honesty, his ears were already burning red as the reflection of Minghao smiled at him. 

 

"Could you please stop shouting?" A voice groaned.

 

"GAH- IT EVEN TALKS TOO??" Seungcheol jumped, startled by the realistic voice of the Slytherin.

 

"Idiot." Minghao groaned as he sat up from the dusty old couch behind Seungcheol. The reflection conjured by the mirror immediately vanished as the Gryffindor turned around.

 

Seunghceol widened his eyes as it followed Minghao's movements. The Slytherin just woke up from a nap, his hair was messy and his eyes were barely open but he could tell that Minghao was pissed as the Slytherin scratched the back of his head. Minghao gave a distasteful sigh before pulling himself out of the sofa. He looked over to the mirror and fixed his hair before grabbing his books that sat on the floor.

 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol could only stare, mouth agape and scared to his wits, hoping that the Slytherin didn't hear anything about what he said the whole time.

 

Minghao made his way to the door, barely leaving  the sound of his footprints. He stopped just before leaving the room, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Be careful of that mirror, I think it shows you what you really want the most."

 

From those words Seungcheol's whole face turned bright red. He stood there frozen, unable to respond, he just looked at the Slytherin with shocked looking eyes. Minghao smirked as he raised his hand, before leaving.

 

"Or so I've heard." Minghao added before fully disappearing to the other side.

 

"Y-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!' The Gryffindor screamed on top of his lungs. He hated how he acted like a statue and said nothing. He hated how he looked stupid and he hated how of all the places, why did Minghao have to pop up in the darnest times? 

AN: I had fun writing the first one so I wrote another one hehehe upvotes and comments are appreciated! I love these two so much and I ship them so hard along with JiGyu TuT I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	3. Amortentia for the Soul

Potions with the Slytherins? A total mess. They always showed off and would always make snide remarks against Seungcheol's house. But what made it unbearably worse was making Amortentia when the person he likes is just across the room.

"This is the worst." Seungcheol groaned as he stirred his cauldron. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, unfazed and unbothered. He was the only one in class who was uneasy and it showed. 

"What's the matter?" Asked Soonyoung.

"I just don't like potions." Seungcheol looked like he was ready to bust out of the room and scream. It was so unlike him to be so impatient and skittish. He was usually calm, collected even and most of the time he had control over himself but today was the worst day to share classes with the opposing house.

"I mean, who likes potions?" Soonyoung widened his eyes to make a point.

"I do." Jisoo stirred his cauldron happily. He always excelled in so many things, everything felt like an easy task for Jisoo.

Soonyoung and Seungcheol looked at their friend like he was mad. Jisoo paid no mind to the both of them as he hummed along as he stirrred.

It didn't take too long until Seungcheol could smell his own cauldron. The smell of pumpkin juice, parchment paper, old library books and... styling wax? But it wasn't just anyone's styling wax. He could definitely distinguish the styling wax Minghao always had on his hair. Everytime their groups hang out, he could smell the faint scent every single time. 

Seungcheol's pale face started to turn into a light pink. Everything that he could relate Minghao with he could smell all of it in one pot. It was driving him crazy. His wandering eyes landed towards the otherside. He could see Jihoon stirring his own pot, looking unfazed, while Jeonghan chuckled while he still built up his potion and then there was Minghao. 

The head boy could only imagine what Minghao's cauldron smelled like. Did it smell like him? or someone else? He could feel his own heart ache at the thought of someone else filling up Minghao's mind. Seungcheol, easily discouraged, droopily stirred his pot again and again, he had hope it would change its scent, but it didn't to no avail. Of all the people, why did it have to be the snotty slytherin?

Seungcheol released a heavy sigh. As much as he panicked inside his head, he was also a bit disappointed. What was he hoping for? They never had a proper conversation and they barely see each other,how can the two of them develop?

"I want to get out of this class as soon as possible." Seungcheol groaned.

"Why? Didn't like your potion?" Jisoo asked.

"At first I didn't like it, but then... I realized I do like it... but then... I realized even if I like him, it wouldn't matter because we are not friends." Seungcheol sighed out.

"Him?" Jisoo had a sly smile on his face, it was the first time he heard his friend talk about someone he likes.

"Forget it." Seungcheol groaned, his hair sticking in all directions out of stress.

"Hyung, what does yours smell like?" Minghao's apparent accent caught Seungcheol's ears.

"Mine?" Jihoon raised his brows, "Leather helmets, a broom, homemade food and sweat."

"That doesn't sound too sexy." Minghao chuckled.

"What do you expect, you know Mingyu is in the Quidditch team." Jihoon looked at his cauldron with disgust. "What about yours?"

Minghao was quiet for a moment, a smile creeped on his face as he felt a pair of eyes watching him intently. He chuckled as he said, "It smells like quidditch, bath soap, toothpaste and parchment." 

"That could be anyone." Jihoon commented.

"Well.. might be." Minghao smiled, looking over to meet Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol stood frozen, catching minghao's devious smile. He wasn't sure what to do, he got caught staring. Was he going to transfer to another wizarding academy? drop out? move to another country? His ears turned red all over, matching the red in his house color.

Seungcheol could feel cold sweat forming on his forehead, the robes he wore felt tight and the air around him felt humid. He wanted to dig a hole to hide himself from everyone. The smile that Minghao gave, the mysterious smell Minghao described, getting caught staring? What was a head boy to do when he was a complete mess?

"Just kill me now." Seungcheol said weakly.

"Gladly, but this is not the right setting." Jisoo joked, unbothered by the embarrassed head boy.

"Does that person know you like them?" Jihoon asked out of curiosity.

"hmm.. I don't think so??? I think that person hates me." Minghao shrugged.

"Huh? Why is that?" Jihoon lifted a brow.

"Because I always tease him.: Minghao laughed slyly, fixing his hair in the process.


	4. Yule Balls and Spiked Pumpkin Juice

It was finally that time of year. Everyone gathering in one place, throwing on their best robes and secretly hoping to have a dance with their respective crushes. The Yule Ball is a tradition in the TriWizard Tournament. It is a formal dance held on Christmas night. With the tournament in his head, Seungcheol could barely focus on the event. He didn't expect to be called out when the contenders were being picked. Being the head boy was hard enough, having the burden of representing his country in the wizarding community put more weight on his shoulders. 

Seungcheol was dressed nicely. Hair gelled and pushed back, eyes big as ever, a slight tint of pink on his lips; Seungcheol looked dashing. He had black robes on, modern and crisp.Although the god awful opening dance didn't spare him from his friends laughing at him, at least he could wash his worries away by drowning himself in pumpkin juice. He kinda felt bad for leaving his dance partner with her own friends, but he clearly needed some time to himself.

He looked over the dance hall to see his friends having the time of their lives... well, some more than others. Mingyu, a Gryffindor and Jihoon, a Slytherin were dancing away on the sidelines. Seungcheol could also see Jeonghan talking to his date, she was petite and a little bit tan. The headboy chuckled as he never saw his friend saw nervous in front of someone. Seokmin struggling as he ate too much. Vernon and Jisoo were atrosciously doing dab battles. It was nice having his thoughts being calmed down by his friends. It was therapeautic.

"Sunbae." A familiar sounding voice rung in Seungcheol's ear. The head boy's eyes looked to where the owner of the voice was and instantly gulped his last sip of juice.

"... Mingha- Minghaoou." Seungcheol had trouble pronouncing Minghao's real name. Minghao, with his black inners and maroon robes looked like a prince... a dangerous prince that is. 

Minghao chuckled at Seungcheol's struggle, "Call me by my Korean name."

"Myungho..... What do you want?" For a moment Seungcheol got a bit .. distracted.

"Ah so cold, as always. I just wanted to wish you luck in the tournament." Minghao joked, he found it entertaining how Seungcheol looked so cautious around him.

"I wouldn't be so cold if you just stop being a headache." Seungcheol reprimanded.

"Now, what fun would that be if I stopped?" Minghao's fox like smile made Seungcheol's heart skip and it made him look more uncomfortable with the situation. 

"For starters..." Seungcheol raised a brow, he tried to look as composed as he can. With a heavy tone to his voice he immediately took a few steps forward, nearing the slytherin. As he was taller, Seungcheol looked down to meet Minghao's eyes with a stoic look on his face. Meanwhile, Minghao continued to wear his smile, he looks back at Seungcheol as if he was observing him. 

"You can stop spiking the pumpkin juice, then we'll have some fun." Seungcheol leaned in close enough that he could feel Minghao's breath on his neck. He reached out his hand on Minghao's back to get the bottle of vodka from behind. Seungcheol felt a bit of shiver run down his spine, they've never been so ...physically close before. It was nerve-wrecking.

"Impressive." Minghao gave a cheeky smile.

"You underestimate me." Seungcheol scoffed, "This amount won't faze me." He wasn't lying but the situation between him and the Slytherin made it a bit difficult. 

"Well..." Minghao steps to the side to see Seungkwan already on the floor, ears red as can be and lazily talking to no one. Minghao's eyes diverted back to Seungcheol and said, "Well, as I was saying...." He tip toed for a bit, only to reach Seungcheol's ear. With a small growl he says, "Good luck." He gives one last smile before leaving the premisces, leaving Seungcheol frozen once again on the spot. 

It took a while for Seungcheol to come back to his senses. He walked all the way out of the hall and on to the staircase with the bottle of vodka still in his hand.The thoughts of the Slytherin continued to cloud his mind and what made it worse is that somehow, he felt energized by those two words Minghao said to him. His palms were sweating profusely, the cold night felt like a hot summer day to him and his heart continuously pounding aggressively inside his chest. Seungcheol looked left and right, taking caution before taking a quick sip of vodka. After all, he needed it.


	5. Inside the Broom Closet

It was supposed to be an easy going day for the head boy. He was supposed to check on everyone before lunch and meet up with his groupmates to study for Herbology but why was he being held captive inside a dark broom closet by no other than Xu Minghao? He was walking by the hall way, ready to go to the library when all of a sudden he was pulled by an extreme force. He was about to retaliate with his fists when all of a sudden, the lights turned on and Minghao was in front of him.

 

"What the heck are you do-"

 

"Shhhhh!" Minghao hushed, he was out of breath, his bangs were all over the place and droplets of sweat rolled down the side of his cheeks. What was he doing that made him all sweaty? Seungcheol could see the panic and haste in his eyes, but he couldn't help but look a little longer than he should. Seungcheol could feel his heart beat going faster and faster, the scent of Minghao's hair wax wafted to his nose and it made him turn into a shy shade of pink. It was not looking good for the gryffindor.

 

Minghao looked at the small space under the door to monitor footsteps. He had one arm on Seungcheol and the other on the wall. What made the situation worse was that Seungcheol was enjoying it and if he was really out of his mind, he would flip Minghao over and kiss him right then and there. But Seungcheol was just wishful thinking. 

 

"Your heartbeat is so loud that I could hear it from here." Minghao chuckled in which Seungcheol turned red for.

 

"Why did you drag me here in the first place?" Seungcheol tried to change the topic.

 

"Jun hyung wanted me as a guinea pig for his Transfiguration class and he's been looking for me for about an hour now." Minghao explained, "I just dragged you in here just for fun." He snickered.

 

"Doing this to the headboy?" Seungcheol widened his eyes, his palms were starting to sweat. "I'll let the Professor know to get points from your hou-"

 

"Oh shut up." Minghao looked damn sexy, Seungcheol cursed in his mind. "I bet you secretly like me."

 

Seungcheol looked like he wanted to bury himself down to the black lake and never come back. This time, his mouth turned dry like the desert and his ears were llike tomatoes in full bloom.

 

"Aren't you the one who has a thing for me?" Damn, Seungcheol and his mouth again. He was just making the situation worse for himself.

 

"And what makes you say that?" Minghao smirked.

 

"You go through lengths to annoy me, you try to get my attention by doing stupid things like spiking the pumpkin juice bowl." Seungcheol scoffed, a lopsided smirk began to form on his lips but he just wished he would just shut the hell up just like what Minghao said to him earlier. "The way you are looking at me right now is a dead give away too." 

 

"Dare to continue?" The slytherin challenged the gryffindor, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall, waiting for Seungcheol's response. 

 

"Your eyes look like they' want to know what's under my robes. I know those eyes all too well. The girls do that to me too whenever I pass by." Seungcheol wasn't exactly boasting, more like, telling Minghao what he observed. After all, Seungcheol  **is**  popular with the ladies. Seungcheol stood tall, his eyes locked on Minghao's, he doesn't even know where the heck he's getting his confidence from.

 

"An interesting hypothesis." Minghao moved in closer, their eyes were still on each other. The tension in the air thickens and the silence between them in a tight broom closet made it more nerve-wracking for Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol is internally praying inside his head, he just wanted to go through the day without any mishaps. Instant regret flooded his mind, why did he have to be a smart ass about it? Minghao was dangerous.

 

Seungcheol looked calm and collected on the outside but Minghao didn't seem to stop as he continued to move in closr and closer until there lips were almost touching.It was close enough for Seungcheol to see Minghao's beautiful eyes, it was close enough that he could feel Minghao's breath and it was close enough for him to move a single bit would mean touching Minghao's lips.

 

But the tension was cut off when all of a sudden the door opened violently. The two were greeted with a smiling Jun, oblivious of what was going on between them.

 

"There you are!" Jun smiled. "Now, help me with my transfigurations!"  It was always so scary when Jun knows exactly where his friends where at the exact time and place. There was really no use hiding from him. So why was Minghao hiding in the first place if they both know that it was inevitable that they will be found out? Seungcheol's eyes widened with the realization. Did the Slytherin plan this all along just to put him on the spot?

 

Minghao gave an innocent smile to Jun before reverting back his attention to Seungcheol and with a quick smirk he said, "Disappointed?"

 

"Barely." Seungcheol quipped. He watched as Minghao walked out of the closet and walked away with Jun. Seungcheol closed the broom closet and stayed inside for a few minutes trying to process what just happened. He didn't know if it was all a big coincidence or that Minghao planned everything just to spite him but all he knows is that the slytherin is the death of him.

 

 


	6. Books and Snogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter of Minghao having fun teasing Seungcheol and the two being the poor friends that had to come along with Jihoon and Mingyu to hang out on the field :(

Choi Seungcheol, Headboy scrunched up his nose, leaned on the big tree and released an exasperated sigh as if he has been through a lot that day. But that wasn't right at all; It was an oddly free day, his schedule wasn't packed and all his projects are done just in time for their deadlines. His ears perked up and twitched as the sound of mouths lapping at one another disturbed his peace. Seungcheol looked over to his left, ah, how can he forget about his  _gracious_  friends? Jihoon and Mingyu were making out on the green grass in broad daylight. 

He looked over to his side, another troublesome person was with him. But the noise the guy emitted were a few hums and pages turning every now and then. Seungcheol and Minghao were dragged by the couple to accompany them to hang out in the grass field but it just so happens that both of them were a little too need at that time of day. 

 

"Please tell me they will stop soon." Seungcheol plead.

 

"I doubt it." Minghao replied his eyes were glued on the words of the book he was reading.

 

The headboy was still not getting along with the Slytherin beside him, but a few exchanging of words was not a bad thing. He could finally hold a few sentences or two, he's been awfully awkward around Minghao that he was afraid that he was being obvious with his crush. 

 

Seungcheol could see his close friend, Jihoon being so out of character. Well, he already knew he had it in him but he didn't know he was  _this_ affectionate towards Mingyu. The headboy clicked his tongue in disdain,at least it wasn't like the old days where they would just look at each other from across the room and just flirt with their eyes. It was unbearable to be honest.

 

"Yah."

 

Seungcheol looked to his side and gave a questionable look, " _Yah?_  I'm older than you, don't forget that."

 

"Do you believe in love?" Minghao completely ignored what the Gryffindor said, his eyes still fixed on the book he was reading.  Seungcheol could tell he was immersed by the literary work in his hands as he never even spared him a glance the whole time they were together.

 

"W-What... all of a sudden." Seungcheol was taken aback by the sudden question, "Why?" He had hoped he didn't sound to eager.

 

"You're answering my question with another question?" Minghao chuckled for a bit, "That's so like you."

 

" _You?"_  Seungcheol repeated Minghao's way of speaking, he can't believe he was still using the informal way of talking to him.

 

"Anyway, answer my question. Do  _you_  believe in love?" Minghao continued to ask.

 

"Love?" Seungcheol sounded a little too stiff as he scoffed in the most awkward way possible, "What is  _that?"_

 

"I guess you're that bitter type who hasn't found a lover yet." Minghao sounded disinterested as well as mocking.

 

"Y-Yah! I'm not." Seungcheol protested, "I mean, I dated Jeonghan before."

 

"........." Minghao was silent at first before replying, "Yeah and you two broke up."

 

"It is what it is." Seungcheol shrugged, "To be fair, he was my fist real love."

 

"Is that so?" Minghao cocked an eyebrow up.

 

"Yeah." Seungcheol sighed remembering the good ol' times. He and Jeonghan dated for a brief matter of time, but broke it off because of different priorities. He became headboy while Jeonghan became one of the quidditch aces. Seungcheol widened his eyes, panicking as the thought of Minghao misunderstanding him filled his mind, "Err-- I don't have any feelings for him anymore- I mean, we're friends and I love him but not in that kind of way-"

 

"Settle down, lover boy." Minghao closed his book and finally, those wonderful brown eyes looked at Seungcheol's. "I was just asking."

 

"Why are you being nosy all of a sudden?" Seungcheol's ears were turning red, how can one glance from the Slytherin make him feel so flustered?

 

"No reason." Minghao gave a sly smile. A smile that melted Seungcheol's heart into mush. Seungcheol just can't take his eyes off of the inticing Slytherin, he looked so... beautiful. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his skin; Minghao was perfect. Seungcheol's eyes travelled from Minghao's smile to the book he was reading, Seungcheol read the title out loud, "A Pureblood's Guide to Snogging a Muggleborn." 

 

Instantly, Seungcheol's pale skin turned bright pink. It was no use hiding his embarrassment as the sun shone brightly above them. He wanted to burst into small dust particles and disappear. He was frozenon the spot as he hears Minghao laugh at him.

 

"WHY ARE YOU READING SUCH AN INDECENT THING?!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Minghao winked at him playfully, having fun with teasing the older Gryffindor. 

 

Seungcheol was definitely not going to survive this day, he just knows it.


	7. The Taste of Butterbeer

It was extremely cold during the holidays, the freezing air hurts one's nose, the black lake frozen and the once grassy field turned into a blanket of snow. During these times most of the students go back home to their respective families, but for Seungcheol, he stayed in Hogwarts to prepare for the new term coming in. He didn't mind though, he loved organizing and preparing, he found it to be of help to him especially when he has a hectic schedule going on.

 

The constraints of the school, although wide and spacious as can be felt like it was too stuffy for him. During the holidays, Seungcheol made sure to keep the pace as calm as it goes, he didn't want to pressure himself at all and he didn't want to be stressed during break. He wanted to kick back a bit, maybe gather his thoughts and that's how he found himself in the Three Broomsticks, sitting by the fireplace with a mug of butterbeer.

 

It wasn't a surprise that he was not the only student there. He could see familiar faces in the pub. There was a group of Ravenclaws in the other side of the room, next were some Hufflepuffs by the foggy window and just by the bar stools there was a fellow Gryffindor. He was too busy looking around when he barely caught a glimpse of a certain Slytherin making himself comfortable beside him. 

 

"Lonely and cold, are we?" The teasing tone made Seungcheol flustered for a moment. He never thought Minghao would be here.

 

"What do you want?" Seungcheol asked, hiding a bit of embarrassment as he took a sip of his butterbeer. He could see Minghao wearing a black turtle neck, a beige coat draped over his shoulders. He looked so chic.

 

"A chair." Minghao chuckled.

 

"Well, you made yourself comfortable already.. so.." Seungcheol tried his best to not make any eye contact. He knew that if he did, he will be a bumbling mess in front of the Slytherin and the last thing he wanted was to lose face in front of the person he likes.

 

"Not going home this holiday?" 

 

"Headboy duties..."

 

"As expected of you."

 

"What about you?"

 

"China is a long way from here." Minghao rested his elbows on the wooden table, "I can't be bothered."

 

"But I'm sure your parents misses you." Somehow, Seungcheol's nerves calmed down, he was able to talk naturally again.

 

Minghao looked at Seungcheol for a moment, a small smile creept to his face. Seungcheol was definitely an interesting guy, he thought. Weird at times, but Minghao could see that he was a genuine and fun loving guy.

 

"They'll be arriving some time this week." Minghao laughed, "They wanted to visit me anyway."

 

"Ah!" Seungcheol straightened his back, "That's good."

 

But after that, somehow the crackling of the firewood was the only thing Seungcheol could hear. His wide eyes slowly looked at Minghao's slim fingers, next was his lips and next, well, he was in a complete daze as he finally made eye contact with the Slytherin beside him. There was something about Minghao's eyes that enthralled him, that made his heart go heavy and light alternately and the way it stares back at him? Seungcheol could only be thankful that he was still breathing. 

 

"Want to meet them?" Minghao asked nonchalantly.

 

Seungcheol, who was fairly distracted by the Slytherin's eyes snapped out from his daze and immediately jumped out of his chair. "W-What?!"

 

"I said, do you want to meet them?" Minghao asked once more, this time a small chuckle emitted from his lips.

 

"Wh-Why? It's not like we're close and well, don't get me wrong, I would love to meet your parents and all but we-"

 

"Aren't we friends now?" Minghao, who was enjoying the sight of a frazzled Gryffindor leaned on the table. 

 

"If you call bickering friendship then I guess we are the best of friends." Seungcheol scoffed.

 

"Then that's settles it." Minghao, who looked like a sly fox clapped his hands. 

 

"W-What?!" Seungcheol, once again held a surprise look on his face. "Do you even understand sarcasm?!"

 

"Of course, i do." The Slytherin winked, "But it's just so fun seeing you panic."

 

Seungcheol swears that the man beside him made his blood boil and his heart pound and he didn't know which side to pick. 

 

"Yah." Seungcheol slowly sat back to his chair, taking a sip of his butterbeer before pointing at the conniving Slytherin, "Pull that one again and you don't wanna know what I'm going to do to you."

 

Despite the threat, Minghao gave another laugh. The Gryffindor looked so cute when he was fuming in rage. Minghao held eye contact, looking at those wide eyes and long lashes, he extended out his finger and swiped the foam from Seungcheol's upper lip. And just like that, Minghao licked the butterbeer foam from his finger and the look on Seungcheol's face was priceless. His skin was paler than the snow, his usually plumped lips immediately dried up and his big eyes were shot so wide. 

 

Seungcheol couldn't believe what Minghao did. Somewhere in the Gryffindor's mind, he was panicking and hollering but most of all he was screaming like a llama inside his head. No way he was going to faint in front of everyone, no way was he going to hide from the Slytherin like a flustered idiot. He was going to stay frozen in hopes that Minghao would just leave him be. He can't contain his heart, his palms sweated like he was in the desert, his heart rate has gone up and all the blood that he had possibly drained away from his body. 

 

"Please  _sunbae_." Minghao smirked, "What are  _you_ going to do to me?" The Slytherin played the teasing game well, but Seungcheol, didn't want to lose.

 

Being the headboy, he was supposed to be an individual with strength and willpower. Seungcheol, being the natural leader that he is, tried to recompose himself. Slowly his face loosened up from its stiff state and slowly he gained a little bit of confidence. Seungcheol leaned on the table, as close as he can till his field of vision could clearly see Minghao's lashes. His naturally pouty lips formed a smirk before whispering, "Punishment."

 

And just like a champ, Seungcheol with all his sheer will tear himself apart from the Slytherin, stood up from his chair as he added, "I'll be looking forward in meeting your parents." Minghao could only gawk at the surprising situation he was put in, he watched as the Gryffindor made his way out of the Three Broomsticks. It took a while before Minghao could even produce a small chuckle form his throat. 

 

* * *

 

 

As the term was starting, Minghao who was with his friends in the Great Hall having lunch received a parcel from an awfully familiar Owl. He opened the parcel reluctantly as it says, " _10 points have been deducted from your house. An anonymous student reported your actions (spiking the pumpkin juice) and were proven true."_ Minghao knotted his brows together as he continued to look at the parcel. He also received a grey scarf and the note, " _Your parents bought that for you before they left, they asked me to give it to you. Your welcome."_

 

Choi Seungcheol, delivered the Slytherin's well earned punishment. Minghao crumpled the paper and laughed with annoyance. 


	8. Parseltongue

His long lashes fluttered, his wide eyes rested upon the view through the window. The library overlooked the lake, it felt so calming for Seungcheol as he was accompanied by mountains of books. During spring time, Seungcheol would always take it upon himself to research and study different fields in order to better himself through the coming terms. Although he hated studying, during this time he finds it therapeutic.

 

A lot of the students have left for a short week holiday, but given the fact that he was the headboy, it wasn't really a choice to stay there either. He was almost finished with the current book he was reading titled, 'The Wizard's Guide to Success by G-Dragon.' Seungcheol was too focused on his readings, when suddenly he felt someone blow on his ear that made him jump from his seat. 

 

"Yah!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

 

Minghao, the perpetrator gave a silly laugh before letting himself have a seat across from the Gryffindor.

 

"What do you want?" Seungcheol asked, raising his brows together. Ears already red, Seungcheol was and always will be at a disadvantage whenever Minghao was around.

 

"Nothing." Minghao smiled. 

 

But Seungcheol knew better than that, he gave the Slytherin a long dragging stare before going back to his book. He was finally reverting back to concentrating when his ears propped up as he hears the sound of Minghao's long fingers tapping on the dark wooden table.

 

Seungcheol sighing with grief tried to mind his own business. Suddenly, the tapping became loud thuds as Minghao helped himself to scan through all the books piled up on the table.

 

"Wow, you really don't have a life." Minghao quipped, obviously trying to get a reaction out of the Gryffindor. His snake like eyes were locked on Seungcheol's lips and somehow he felt his body shiver for a bit. Minghao cleared his throat and continued to scan through the books.

 

"When are you gonna lay off my back?" Seungcheol's pale face bunched together, he was already tired from the bickering even though it barely even started. He closed the book he was reading, placed it on the finished pile and got a new one from the left. 

 

"When you finally entertain me." Minghao gave a mischievous smile as he also got another book from the new pile. The book in particular looked old and withered, Minghao looked at the busy headboy before going back to the book. He had thought that Seungcheol snuck out a book from the restricted section, Minghao looked at the back to find a library card in the back. Minghao laughed to himself, of course Seungcheol wouldn't sneak a book out from the restricted section.

 

"Magical Languages." Minghao read the book title. He scanned through the book and found an interesting chapter about the serpent language. 

 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol was finally back on track with his readings. He was reading the book, 'Being Successful in Two Different Worlds by Sandara Park.' It was weird having a decent amount of 'quiet' time with Minghao. Seungcheol would always get into trouble or sometimes his blood pressure would rise up whenever the cheeky Slytherin was involved. 

 

As for being his crush.... Well, Seungcheol knew for a fact that it wasn't going well. Seungcheol would be so awkward around him, either they bicker or they fight and sometimes it would pain Seungcheol because he might say the wrong words. The last thing he wanted was to push Minghao away but at the same time, sometimes he just wanted Minghao  _away_ from him. Being a growing boy, Seungcheol's emotions can be conflicting but he understands his own self more than anybody else. 

 

There was something about Xu Minghao that made the headboy melt into a ridiculous puddle. Seungcheol bit his lips as he tried to concentrate on his book when he felt a sensation down on his legs. He stopped for a moment and looked down to find Minghao's leg was grazing his. Suddenly, Seungcheol's mouth was going dry and the familiar feeling of panic consumed his insides. 

 

Trying to play it cool, as he had noticed that Minghao wasn't doing it on purpose, he moved his legs away to get back to reading. Then suddenly, he felt the soft friction on his legs once again. 

 

"Y-Yah." Seungcheol spoke out, trying to be as unaffected as possible.

 

"Yes?" Minghao's snake like eyes were locked on Seungcheol's.

 

"Could you quit that?" 

 

"Quit what?"

 

Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair, scoffing before giving Minghao a stoic look.

 

"Did you know being a parselmouth is hereditary?" The Slytherin nonchalantly changed the subject. He gave a devious lop sided smirk before leaning on the table, his elbows propped up as he rested his chin on his hand. 

 

"What's that got to do with--"

 

"It just so happens that I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Minghao sighed out. Well, everybody knew about that. He was Salazar's great great great great great great great great grandson. During the expedition through the asian part of the wizarding world, Minghao's great grandfather met his great grandmother and the rest is history. He's been treated as royalty ever since he stepped foot in the academy, but he knew to choose his friends well.

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes in disdain. He rested his back on the chair, crossed his arms and heaved a heavy sigh. He knew that there was no point lecturing Minghao over the leg thing so he should just let the Slytherin talk.

 

Minghao's leg continued to graze Seungcheol's under the table. Seungcheol's heart immediately pounded inside his ribs, his lips were drying up and his throat was beginning to hurt. Seungcheol didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying it even though he knew that Minghao was teasing him. Since they were in the library and they were seated at the very end where no one usually goes to, would it hurt if he just gave up right then and there?

 

Seungcheol was too busy caught up in his thoughts, usually by this time Minghao would sneak up on him. Seungcheol looked up to find Minghao already standing up, leaning over the table, his long legs enabling him to reach the Gryffindor's ears. Flustered, Seungcheol couldn't find the right words to speak, which Minghao thought was cute of him. 

 

Then as Minghao nears his ears, Seungcheol could barely understand what he whispered. It was like Minghao's tongue was licking his ears but it wasn't. The very sensation of the sounds that Minghao made, made the Gryffindor's body shiver. Seungcheol felt his whole body heated up, he was already out of breath as he once again made eye contact with the Slytherin, Minghao reverts back to his side of the table. 

 

Minghao gave a nonchalant smile and said, "See you around,  _sunbae._ " Seungcheol sat there in disbelief, not knowing what the sly Slytherin whispered to him.

 

He was too shocked to even notice that Minghao left the Magical Languages book open. The page that it was open to shows the very words that Minghao spoke in parseltongue, it had an explanation that says,  _"This phrase is commonly used to a partner or a significant other in the old language. It roughly translates to **"You can have all of me."**_ _It is another way of saying I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINGHAO SNATCHING MY WIG, LIEK DAAAAAMN hahahaha icb Minghao is related to Slytherin i just caaaAAANT BELIEVE 
> 
> Also icb Jiyong and Dara are authors???? wooooow


	9. A Fever Never Hurt Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE AND BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! i hope yall enjoy this :3 ^-^/ tell me if yall like it or not

It's been three days since Minghao caught an awful cold, his body was thin and frail but he was always the type to never get sick. He was in his own room in the Slytherin dorms, bedridden and sickly. He watched as his roommate Jihoon get ready for class.

 

"Hyung." Minghao says weakly, the older Slytherin looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow to ask what was the matter. "Could you bring me some soup when you get back?"

 

"Sure. But I don't know if i'll go back here immediately, I'll just ask one of my friends to drop by." Jihoon says, fixing his hair before gathering his books for class.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Minghao's voice cracked a bit. He knew it was a bad idea to go swimming in the Black Lake. It was just a silly prank anyway. He pretended to drown so that Seungcheol would save him and once he was swiftly saved by the Gryffindor hero, he laughed as a confused look on Seungcheol's face was plastered across. 

 

Minghao had a teeny smile on his face, it was so funny. Somehow, recalling the memory made him feel a little better. He's been in bed for so long, he just wanted to get better so he can finally annoy the heck out of that Gryffindor. Minghao loved seeing Seungcheol get riled up, it made him laugh endlessly, but of course, Minghao also loved seeing Seungcheol smile and laugh.

 

He noticed that ever since he got sick, his mind would only think of that particular Gryffindor the whole time. Not like he was complaining, after all, Minghao really liked him. But he just didn't want to feel all fuzzy and warm inside. It wasn't because it was not his aesthetic, but because he was afraid of letting his feelings grow deeper.

 

Being a Slytherin, and carrying a name that basically  _made_  Hogwarts, it was hard for him to trust anybody. It was difficult to make friends, and it took him some time before befriending Jihoon and the rest of the people he usually hangs out with. But it was scarier for him to develop deep feelings towards someone. Especially a muggleborn.

 

But of course, if Minghao actually gave a decent thought about his feelings for the headboy, he wouldn't care about all those titles. Minghao gave a mocking scoff, what was he even thinking? Obviously he was too sick to even think of these things at the moment. His sleepy eyes drooped down, letting himd rift off to get a few hours of sleep.

 

A small knock on the door woke Minghao from his rest. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, he looks at his bed side clock. The Slytherin groaned, his fever wasn't going down, his head was pounding and add to that, he already slept for three hours. Minghao didn't like naps that takes more than an hour, he feels so unproductive when he oversleeps. 

 

"It's open.." Minghao says, his voice hoarse. He tried to pull himself up, letting his back rest on his head board. The air in the room felt weird, the person knocking on the other side was taking too long to enter, Minghao was sure it wasn't his roommate. But it didn't take too long as the dark wooden door opened. 

 

"....Jihoonie told me to bring some soup.." 

 

Minghao's eyes widened in shock, it was  _him._  That voice. Of course, he could recognize that voice. Seungcheol gingerly walked inside with a bowl. He awkwardly closed the door and placed  it on the side table near Minghao's bed. Of all the people, why did it have to be Choi Seungcheol?

 

The Slytherin hated the situation. He didn't want the Gryffindor to see him so weak and helpless. He watched as Seungcheol made his way to the end of the bed, politely putting his hands together.

 

"Thank you.." Minghao says.

 

"No problem, I was free anyway." Seungcheol's grin made Minghao's insides churn. 

 

"You're not going to scold me?" Minghao asks, "After all, I got sick because I pulled a prank on you." 

 

"Why would I?" Seungcheol asks, "There's no use scolding a person who knows the reason why they are in their current situation right now. Besides, I'm in no place to scold you whatsoever." 

 

"But you scold me on lots of things." 

 

"Well..." Seungcheol shrugs, "Those were the times you deserved it."

 

Minghao chuckled. It's been a long three days since he had a laugh. He looked at the Gryffindor he kept on talking about cheering him up and it just made Minghao's usually cold heart melt in to a puddle. Somehow, Minghao's eyes got darker, his limbs took control and slowly but surely, Minghao got himself off of his bed. He dragged his lanky body all the way to the end to meet the headboy.

 

Seungcheol noticed Minghao was walking up to him, worried he caught Minghao's shoulder. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be up." Seungcheol placed a hand on Minghao's forehead, he was piping hot, "You're on fire!" Immediately, Seungcheol aided the Slytherin back to his bed. He effortlessly, placed Minghao back, tucking him in with the blanket. 

 

Suddenly, Seungcheol felt a tug. His necktie was held by the sickly Slytherin and before he even realized it, He felt soft, hot lips on his. Seungcheol's big eyes grew bigger, the feeling of Minghao's soft lips made him red as a tomato. The Gryffindor immediately pulled off, looking at the Slytherin that looked he had fallen asleep. Seungcheol's heart was ready to burst out of its seams, his lips tingled at the feeling. 

 

"....It's the fever.." Seungcheol convinced himself. Looking lost, he tried to straighten out his uniform, and fix his hair before scrambling out of the Slytherin's bedroom. The people in the Slytherin common room laughed as a red and frantic Gryffindor headboy ran all the way out of their dorms. 

 

Meanwhile the Slytherin had the reddest ears, he slowly pulled the blanket off revealing his red face. "Stupid." He says under his breath, it was definitely not the fever.


End file.
